


"Passion Bridge"

by YASSDENSWH



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: (preview), Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angry Sex, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, BDSM, Complicated Relationships, Drunk Sex, Fights, Hate Sex, Love/Hate, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Mildly Dubious Consent, POV Third Person, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, lots of hate and anger, trigger warning?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2411030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YASSDENSWH/pseuds/YASSDENSWH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Popular Students Eren and Levi are secretly dating and all seems well. But when a fight breaks loose on school grounds between them, more than just their reputation is at stake.-</p><p>{DISCONTINUED PROBABLY?}</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Passion Bridge"

**Author's Note:**

> A fic where no one dies at the end!  
> Hooray!  
> (And i can't change that or make my hand slip bcuz i've already decided)  
> ... But uh... Th-that's not to say.. That they d-die in my other fics or a-anything....  
> I BASICALLY WROTE THIS BCUZ I COULDN'T GET THE IDEA OF HATE/ANGER SEX OUT OF MY HEAD AND WAS LIKE HEY THAT'S MY SHIT.  
> This'll hurt guys so here we go!  
> (Basically an alternative name for this fic would be ITS COMPLICATED. THIS IS LITERALLY IT.)  
> Based on my own and others experiences.  
> If you have/had real bad experiences with relationships or something, maybe you shouldn't read this??  
> -  
> *Tips:  
> " - " = Flashback/ end of a flashback (unless at the very beginning of a fic, or told otherwise)  
> " - - " = break for change of time or place  
> " - - - " = end of a chapter  
> " [...] " = lack of text/ text to be added \

 

 

-

 

 

            Everything was just so fucked up. Property was wrecked and dark crimson formed careless splatters to cake itself onto the surrounding brick walls and surfaces. No one had a clue as to what happened or why. How could things have ended up like this?

           All seemed to be well just days ago. A few weeks prior, no one would have imagined this to happen. It felt surreal as students watched it all go down, feeling the tension singe people's skin from the intense atmosphere. The lingering rage _burned_. But there was nothing they could do about it except watch in horror and disbelief. they couldn’t say anything or know what to think. All they could do was remember how all once was.

 

 ****-

 

            A tanned boy walked in smooth, long strides as his chestnut locks slightly bounced with each step. His full, pink lips parted to reveal rows of pearly teeth in a charming grin; large Caribbean-tinted eyes scoping his surroundings and momentarily locking with the fellow students as they waved hello. His name was Eren Jaeger, son of a very respected and successful doctor. ****

Having moved from Germany not many years ago, he got along with mostly everyone - the exception being a male called Jean Kirstein- including teachers, and his foreign background was a hit with all the girls. Despite being pretty hot-headed, the students soon learned to respect his passionate nature and became inspired by his hard work. Though it did help that he was also exceedingly attractive.

            He was a youthful boy with silky smooth mocha skin. His face and jawline still held boyish attributes despite being in his teens, but it only seemed to add onto his appeal. Swirling colors of bright green and turquoise gleamed within large, optical orbs; lively and Mercurial like a roaring Ocean. Coupled with long, elegant lashes was a pair of expressive, thick brows. His tousled chestnut locks parted at the middle and peaked in various directions; bouncing and slightly curling throughout the day as he was always doing something active or productive. This was what people came to know as the out-going being Eren Jaeger.

  
         But to every story exists another side of it and this was no exception. 

 

[...]

 

**\- -**

 

**\- - -**

**Author's Note:**

> (Preview)  
> SHIT HITS THE FAN AT ALL TIMES ,SO MUCH PAIN.  
> Will you cry? Idk. But i just wanna share this and it'll get pretty intense if i can pull this off right.  
> -  
> its official. I'm never going to write a normal chapter ever again. They will be previews updated until it becomes a full chapter. I can't seem to stick to one fic anymore. I just wanna start new things.  
> This doesnt mean i abandon my other fics (Excpet maybe EIN LIED AUS DEM HERZEN) it just means it will take a while for me to get to them.  
> Also i love doing chara. descriptions.


End file.
